You're Not Alone
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Gilbert has an irrational fear of getting left behind. And Jack knows this all too well. Yet he cannot find it in his heart let him go. jack&gilbert. rated T for angst. bl.


Whoot! First JackXGil story on Fanfiction! Or at least I think because I couldn't find any that **only**focused on them. Anyway, I really like this couple. And I even made a video with them (though I made the video before I ever wrote the story XD). I'm guessing there will be a lot of OOC especially when it comes to Jack. Damn it, I made Jack seem emo. Great job, Riana~ :P In any case, I hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.... sadly. I only manipulate the characters to do my bidding. All rights reserved!

Me: Muahahah! Since I manipulate the characters, I want Gil *points to Gil* to #%#$%#$ Oz :D

Gil: What the? Why would I do that?

Me: *points to Gil's pants* I think that answers your question x3

_

* * *

_

_Please… Don't leave me…_

"I'll have nowhere to go!"

The tears stained his face. He held a look of desperation, lament and pain. So much pain. I didn't want to see him like this. **Really**. It just hurts me even more. He was pleading. Please Gil… _Just forget about me_. **Even if I do want you to remember**. Just forget everything… Forget me. I don't want to see you in pain anymore. I don't want you to cry. _So please…_

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." I regret saying this.

"B-But I-I… I'll be left alone! I-I'll be left behind," The tears continue to fall.

"I'm sorry," Truly, I am. You must understand.

He was on his knees, bowing, pledging his loyalty yet again to me. Yet I couldn't accept it. He looked at me with those glistening gold eyes of his. Yet I still couldn't accept it. I regret putting this burden on your heart, Gil. Yet, I don't regret.. I will never regret _loving _you. Even if we're too many years apart, even all those technicalities, I will still love you. But… _I am dead_. And he was still living. He was still **warm**. At least.

_And I'm just a figment of his imagination._

_Wow. Reality is cruel._

"A-At least… At least tell me why you won't let me by your side?"

I think I froze there.** Why?** I just couldn't tell you Gil. It'll hurt you even more. I just.. I just don't want to hurt you anymore. I looked down on him. My bangs covered my eyes. Good. I didn't want him to see me.. like this. I stood there, silently. I clenched my hands hard. But that's when I though of it. I thought of something that made me want to cry. My head shot up, though I was still looking at Gilbert, my knight.

I bent down on my knees and took out a handkerchief. I started to wipe away the tears that stained his face. He only looked at me through astonish eyes. _It's alright, I don't mind._ I started to chuckle a bit. Gil always did have such cute expressions. I smiled at him. Even if it is a sad smile, at least I want him to see me smiling. I gently caressed his face. I heard a small gasp.

"It's because…" I started out, "I'm already **dead**…"

He probably saw the look of yearning in my eyes as I saw the look of sorrow in his. I didn't know that it'll hurt this much. I just thought that it'd probably hurt for the moment but.. I felt like it'll hurt forever. _No more,_ I thought. I didn't want this to end; I didn't want to go back to that dark place in my heart. At least, I thought, let me show you how I feel. Even if there's rejection, I'll smile through it. Ah, his cheek is _cold_.

"But…"

Within that moment, my arms found its way around my servant. I held him closer to me, closer to my **heart**. Even if I am a figment of his imagination, I'm still Jack. And the Jack that he remembers, the Jack that is me right now, always did love him. Flaws and all.

"I'll let you stay by my side.. just let me hold you like this," It was more of a request then a command.

I buried my face into his silky black hair as my hands gripped tightly on his cloak. His entire body felt numb. His entire body felt so cold. **Why?** How did this young boy become so cold? Last time I hugged him, he was so _warm_. He felt like the sun greeting me. Now, he was _cold_, _so_ _cold_. **Did I feel warm to him, then?**

"Y-Yes, master."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

I moved back and held him in arm's length. He started at me before lowering his head, hiding that cute blush. His eyes lowered as well, looking at the ground instead of me. I think I probably said that out loud. I didn't know.

"Y-You asked me if you felt warm…" His blush became more darker, "and I said yes,"

I started to chuckle. Man, I miss Gil so much! I combed through his hair before hugging his again but this time, more loosely so that he'll be able to breath. I buried my face into his hair again. I felt my heart pound so loud, I could probably become deaf. But, the feeling felt good. It felt happy. It felt safe. I smiled through the tresses of his hair. Then I felt arms wrapping themselves around me.

I was convinced about two things: one, I loved Gilbert more than anything and two, _he felt the same way._


End file.
